This invention relates to an apparatus for treating a patient with acoustic and/or electromagnetic waves or mechanical vibrations, comprising a treatment head with a source for providing acoustic and/or electromagnetic waves or mechanical vibrations which is connectable to a generator with a variable frequency, and at least one sensor for measuring a parameter of the patient.
The apparatus of the invention is intended for the therapeutic treatment of disturbances in the blood circulation, especially of obstructions or stenosis occurring in the limbs of the patient or of body parts which are insufficiently provided with blood for other reasons. Treatment has been effective when the patient feels warmth at the treated body part or by an increase of the temperature measured by a thermometer. A thermometer can be used which is located against or immediately adjacent the treated body part for measuring the temperature.